Breaking the Record
by GratefulInsomniac
Summary: House loves to win.  Established relationship-early season 7.  Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**_This is set early in Season 7. The plot is pretty much just a vehicle for smut, so if you're too young, or don't like smut…don't read it._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own House or any of its characters. _

**(Rev 3/16/12)**

"How well do you remember that first night…back in school?" Cuddy asked as she drove to the hotel. She had just dropped Rachel off at her mother's and picked him up for a weekend away.

He was gazing out the window, mulling his last case over in his head when she snapped him into the present moment with her question. "Well enough," he responded. Although his answer was vague she could feel his eyes on her immediately, pouring over her body. The looks he'd tried to disguise at least a little over the years were now completely uninhibited. "Why?"

It was strange, in their new relationship some topics that were largely closed to discussion over the years occasionally came up. In moments like those, there was always hesitation, as if they mentally had to make the decision to cross a line and allow themselves to be vulnerable.

"Just curious I guess. I wasn't sure how drunk you really were," she stated, shrugging.

"I was sober enough to get you off a couple of times. Maybe you are the one that doesn't remember? How drunk were _you_?"

"Four"

"Four? What, you…drank four?"

"No, I mean that first time, you got me off four times. I was impressed," she smiled at him, glancing over out of the corner of her eye.

He smirked at her feeling a swelling of pride; not only at his success over twenty years ago, but that she remembered some of the details. She seemed uncharacteristically relaxed and overtly sexual from the glances she was casting his way. He felt his body twitch slightly with excitement at the potential for the evening if she was already feeling like this and he hadn't even gotten his hands on her yet.

"What else do you remember?" he asked softly, leaning slightly toward her in his seat.

"About you, umm, you were completely arrogant, and amazing to look at," she said laughing, "you were so incredibly hard."

He blinked and laughed with surprise, "Well…yeah. What exactly did you expect? You do remember what you look like right? I remember your body."

"No!" she said, giggling, "I meant your physique. You were very toned. Extremely firm…not…that!" she said, pointing with one finger vaguely near his lower half.

"Pretty sure _that _was incredibly hard too Cuddy. In fact, I'm positive I'd remember if there were any problems in that department."

She smirked at him still, eying him flirtatiously. "Yes, House…_that_ was impressive as well."

"Was?"

"Is. One of the things I remembered was that you definitely had cause to be as arrogant as you were regarding your prowess."

"Arrogant? That hurts," he said, attempting to look pained and quickly falling into a grin that showed he was pleased with himself.

"And…the thing I remember most was all of that…patience. You were so deliberate and focused, which given the other guys I was seeing at that time of my life, was definitely not typical."

"Seriously? You're mentioning the other guys you were fucking? In front of me? Have we met?"

"Oh you're right, I'm so sorry," she replied and switched to her version of an innocent sounding voice, "of course you big stud, you were my first and after the devastating loss of you I just couldn't even get near another man," she rolled her eyes and switched back to her own voice, "don't be so damned insecure."

"See, the problem is you _weren't_ devastated enough to stay away from other men, which means that I failed you," he joked, "I should have devastated you to the point that you'd just sit patiently and wait for my inevitable return, but I came up short. So I had to come back into your life and personally drive away all of the losers you were attracted to until you came to your senses. All of my actions have been with your best interest at heart."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You…honestly look just as good now as you did then, maybe better," he confessed, with unexpected seriousness. "I am a bit worse for the wear overall."

"I guess. Some things are simply beyond your control. Other things…House you have abused your body mercilessly for years. You've overdosed, detoxed, wrecked a motorcycle, been electrocuted _and_ shot…and let's face it, that's the short list. Given that particular set of circumstances, I'd say you're doing pretty damn good. Besides, I think you're much more handsome now." She tried to cover the emergence of a smirk which let him know her declaration was genuine.

"You really mean that, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course, why else would I say it?"

"See, sometimes I get this feeling like you're trying to get into my pants"

"You're right, House. It's all a big plot to get you naked and have my evil way with you."

"Oh thank god!" he said, almost singing.

She added, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because over the last several weeks it's been so hard to convince you to have sex with me. I mean, I have to show up…and then…wait, yea, that's pretty much all I have to do."

He reached a hand across his body and placed it against her abdomen, now facing her he whispered, "Yes, fucking you has been a great sacrifice for me, but I always figured once I asked you to go steady you'd expect me to put out." He ran his nose along her jawline, slowly working his way back to her neck as she laughed seductively.

These were the moments when the amount of influence he had over her became apparent. Part of her hated it. He loved it beyond words. At that moment, as his lips came in contact with the space at the back of her jaw, below her ear, her giggle became a shuddering breath and she involuntarily tilted her head to the side to allow him better access getting almost completely lost before realizing exactly what was going on. Suddenly, returning to reality, she slapped the hand that was slowly working its way up to her breast, "No way in hell, not while I'm driving."

He groaned and sat back in his seat, looking at her with disappointment.

"We're almost there anyway," she said, placing her free hand casually on his knee and patting him.

"So, four times in one night, is that perhaps the standing record for you?" he said, turning the conversation back to a better topic.

"Technically five is the current record I guess."

"Five?" he said, the jealousy returning to his voice.

"Yup, five"

"Who holds the record?"

"Why, you gonna go shake him down?"

"Who holds the record Cuddy?"

"Wilson. That guy is hung"

House laughed sarcastically and sneered at her, assuming it was a joke but watching her reaction just to be certain. The thought of his best friend and Cuddy together was always the worst case scenario in his head, and even though he had her now, part of him always worried that the two of them had a past encounter that he didn't know about. If there was such an encounter, he definitely felt he needed to know, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could handle knowing.

"Seriously…who holds the record?" he asked, trying not to allow the annoyance to show in his voice.

"Oh look," she replied a bit too cheerily, "we're here!"

She chose a hotel a short distance away, just far enough so that they felt like they were removed from their day-to-day lives, but not so far that they'd have to spend any more time driving than necessary. She went back to the trunk, grabbing her small rolling suitcase, as he emerged from the car with a duffel bag.

She checked in while he looked at menus displayed near the door, hoping to find places that would deliver so they could leave their room as little as possible. He grabbed a few of the menus and looked up at the counter at the young man, probably a college student, clearly looking down Cuddy's shirt as she filled out the registration form.

House walked up to the desk, standing possessively close, and said, "Stop looking at my cleavage."

The clerk looked at him with some confusion until House pointed at Cuddy's chest and said, "Those. Are mine…that's _my_ cleavage. Stop staring."

"Sir, I wasn't"

"Please," House interrupted tersely. "I was watching you watching her. Go find your own twins to ogle."

Cuddy smiled dutifully at the kid, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Room 325. Have a nice stay," the clerk said forcing a smile in House's direction.

Cuddy stormed off toward the elevator. "We came here to get away from the normal routine, not…transplant it to a different location. Why are you so jealous anyway?"

"Oh please you get just as jealous as I do, you're just better at hiding it"

"I do not!"

"You do. Deny it all you want Cuddy, but the thought of me and another woman makes you insanely jealous. Need I remind you of our conversation…"

"Stop," she interrupted, entering the elevator as soon as the doors opened, "I think I have every right in the world to be upset at the thought of you running around on me."

"Nooo…even before we started this, you hated thinking of me with someone else," he said, leaning against wall next to her.

"Well…" she said, pressing her lips tightly together, "you are right, as much as I hate to admit it, I didn't like thinking of you with anyone else, but it was just something I have had to deal with from time to time. Fortunately for me they were usually only around for an hour at a time. "

"You used to have to deal with it, you don't anymore. You know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I don't _know_ that, House. I hope, but I don't _know_. You can't know something like that. Some night, at a bar, you might be drunk…and then next thing you know…" she made a disgusted face and shook her head to clear the image, "I'm just not going to take you for granted to the point where I assume that it could never happen."

He thought about it for a moment, partially complimented by the thought that she was so possessive of him and partially irritated that she still didn't really trust him, "So by that logic, I shouldn't completely trust that you won't cheat on me because if I do, it implies that I take you for granted?"

The elevator dinged open and they stepped out, walking down the long hallway to their room. "I wouldn't cheat on you House. I don't go around getting wasted, so as a rule, I have better control of my faculties."

"Guys half my age would throw themselves at you. You may not often get drunk, but you are occasionally blinded by your anger with me. One day you might be irritated, find some young guy with ambulatory function I don't have and spend a night with him venting your frustrations. But, I have proof that I wouldn't cheat on you."

"How's that?" she asked, slipping the keycard into the slot.

"I wouldn't cheat on you because there just isn't another woman that I want as much as I want you," he stated matter-of-factly.

Just as he said that, the light on the door turned green, signaling that it was unlocked, but she didn't pull the handle to open it. Her mouth opened slightly and she turned toward him with a look of surprise. "That's…remarkably sweet," she said, regaining her bearings and trying the handle to open the door, but by that time it had automatically locked. She fumbled for the key to unlock it again.

He smiled at his ability to fluster her, "It isn't sweet. It's fact. You think I'd waste years wanting someone that isn't best in class?"

She shook her head with a disbelieving smile and a sarcastic bite in her tone, "Wow, thank you, I've always wanted to be compared to a car."

As she finally got the door open and stepped inside, he said, "Is this the appropriate moment for a lube job joke?"

She laughed, "Get in here, you ass," she said, as she pulled him into the room and closed and locked the door after swinging the 'do not disturb' sign from the handle. "I don't understand how someone can be such an insensitive jackass who objectifies and degrades me and then, can, with the same statement, be this…this…sweet romantic guy…well…sweet and romantic in your own way I guess."

She leaned into him, pressing her body fully against his, pulling him in for a soft kiss. When she broke the kiss, he backed away slightly, just far enough to look down her shirt, "On second thought, I don't know if I should begrudge college kids and med students the right to at least try to get a look at breasts as perfect as these. As long as I'm the only one that gets the all access pass."

She chuckled slightly and responded, "I won't complain about people checking out your perky nipples and big ass if you won't complain about them checking out mine. Looking…" she said kissing him, "not touching…" placing another delicate kiss on his lips that he knew was clearly a promise of things to come.

She pulled her suitcase over to a ledge designed for just that purpose and strode into the room, pulling the duvet down off of the bed and tossing it over in the far corner since she knew just how infrequently such things were washed and how disgusting those surfaces could be. She turned toward and said, "So, what do you want for…din…ner…ummm?" she stumbled over her words when she saw him standing at the edge of the room cupping his own chest.

"You're right, they are remarkably perky!"

She laughed louder than she intended and stood there shaking her head, "It is a great rack you have there, House. As I was saying, what do you want for dinner? You hungry?"

"Always," he said, tilting his head as he watched her pull off her jacket and untuck her shirt. "I thought you weren't going to work, I thought you were relaxing this weekend."

"I am…I didn't bring any work"

He wiggled his finger in a 'come hither' motion as she walked over to stand in front of him just as he sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. "Let me do that, you need to save your strength."

He pulled her closer until she was standing between his legs, his hands on her hips. He waited for the sense of power that always filled him when she was willing to give him control over her. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and ran his fingers down her shoulders and arms to brush it from her body onto the floor, just barely making contact with her skin. She shivered as he slid his hands up her back to unhook her bra removing it with the same gentle feather light movements. He nuzzled against her breast, slowly working his way to one nipple, pulling it into his mouth just roughly enough to elicit a throaty moan. She pulled his head toward her breast urging him on, enjoying the feeling of his hands running across her back, along her hips and thighs. He had fantasized and imagined almost every possible permutation of the two of them doing…this…over the years. Although his fantasies about her spanned a wide range of activities, they all involved him devoting himself wholly to ensuring her pleasure long before capturing his own. For all of the headaches he'd caused her over the years, it was the one thing he could seem to do to make it up to her.

He pulled her down onto his lap for a deep kiss, the kind that left him vulnerable because he knew she could sense his need and urgency. He could only ever be this intense with her, he knew that well. He could expose himself to her in ways he couldn't with anyone else, probably because she didn't exploit those vulnerabilities, and she never mentioned them explicitly outside of the private moments of their intimacy.

When they started seeing each other he was initially embarrassed by just how little she had to do to arouse him. It displayed cracks in his calm, uncaring exterior to want her so badly. Only a few nights after they began their relationship, they were making out on the sofa in his apartment and she noticed him trying to mask the extent of his arousal. She straddled his lap seductively, eyes filled with lust and whispered into his ear as she brushed her pelvis against his erection, "Do you have any idea how much it turns me on to know what I do to you? To know how badly you want me, simply because I'm near you."

She wriggled her skirt up over her hips and roughly grabbed his hand, pushing her thong to one side, and sliding his finger along her wet heat. He closed his eyes, filled with the excitement that came with knowing just how much she wanted him too. "See," she whispered, her lips grazing along his ear, "you do the same thing to me. I've been like this for hours, just thinking of the moment when I'd finally be with you."

With that statement she showed him, not only that she wanted him, exactly as he was, but how much she appreciated his desire for her.

Weeks later, in their hotel room he had her in much the same position. Still after countless times together they were almost desperate in their need. They both hoped it would never stop: the cycle of want, need, culmination and release.

He stood her up in front of him and slid down onto the floor, drawing her leg up and placing her foot on the chair behind his head, before pulling her forward so he could gently lick her. He wasn't too probing yet, just barely making contact, only able to get the slightest taste of her on his tongue. "House," she whispered, her voice shaky, "that floor can't be very comf…" her words morphed into a satisfied moan as he delved further, applying more pressure, circling her clit and occasionally sucking more forcefully.

He moved one hand around to her ass, and ran the other one up her thigh. By the time he inserted one finger slowly into her, she was already feeling the approaching orgasm. One of her hands pulled his head toward her, the other was on his shoulder as she tried to maintain her balance, her legs beginning to quiver and grow weak. Her orgasm built slowly, but once it began her body was consumed by the explosion of pleasure. He slowed, lessening the pressure to prolong the sensations long as possible until he was concerned she'd fall over. He withdrew his finger and used his hands to catch her and pull her safely against him. She was still panting and moaning softly into his neck.

As soon as she was able, she lifted herself slightly, pulled off his shirt and began to unbuckle his jeans. Kisses that began tenderly were soon heavy with need and lust. She roughly opened his pants until he grabbed her hands firmly, "Easy there woman, you said it yourself my body's been abused for years…break the cycle."

She laughed throatily, already aching in anticipation of what was to come. He lifted himself up onto the chair with his arms and stood upright, moving her steadily toward the wall, and pinning her hands just above her head. He let go of one of her hands, lifted her leg and waited at her entrance teasingly. He leaned in to kiss her and just as his lips brushed hers he spoke, "so what kind of time frame are we talking about for tonight?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she responded, shaking her head in frustration, "You want to discuss this…right _now_?"

"You said in one night, does that mean 12 hours, one session? I need to know the rules."

She smirked at him, "Dawn. You have until dawn." She didn't look shy or reserved in those moments, she looked incredibly turned on, and excited by the game he wanted to play.

"No problem whatsoever," he declared confidently. He let go of the one hand he still had pinned and circled her clit with his finger until slowly pushing two of them into her. He worked to build her orgasm steadily, and just as she was about to crest, he slowed to an almost non-existent pace. "Who holds the record?"

"I'm not telling you that so just give up!" she whined, moving against him. When he waited patiently for a response she reached down and began to touch herself. He watched for a few moments with a look of lust and amusement until she said, "If I do this myself it doesn't count toward your total."

He stilled her hand, smiling, glad that she was as into the game as he was. He spun her around, dropping her onto the bed, moving up her body, and was quickly at her entrance waiting…she started moving beneath him trying to convince him to continue, but her range of movement was limited to the amount he would allow. When he finally pushed inside of her with one strong, full, fluid thrust, the sudden flood of sensation pushed her over the edge quickly. She clung to him frantically, her arms wrapped around his neck. He slowed his movements, keeping her on edge as she rocked gently underneath him while the intensity faded. Her slow undulating was arousing him beyond belief, but he wasn't ready to finish this round yet. He pulled back and flipped them over, hoping that she thought he was being considerate and allowing her to recover and didn't notice how desperately he needed her to slow the pace if they wanted to continue longer. One arm folded behind his head, the other holding her tightly against him, she was completely still above him for a few moments.

She placed her hands on his chest and sat up, still tight and lightly pulsating around him. He tried desperately to look calm. "So, did you ever fantasize about our night together during our twenty year drought?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his face completely stoic, "You didn't answer my questions, why should I answer yours?"

"That's easy," she replied, smiling, as she started to lift up and drop back down on him, clenching her muscles rhythmically each time they met fully. He groaned in response when she stopped and just used her muscles to tease him repeatedly. "Cuddy, this is a little unfair isn't it?"

"No one said we had to play fair. Answer the question House," she asked in her authoritative tone.

He finally grabbed onto her hips, needing her to start moving, "God yes, of course I fantasized about you."

"That's better," she purred starting to pick up her pace a bit, "how often?"

"Umm…a lot. A really, really lot," he muttered as his own pleasure mounted.

It was so rare for her to have him here, so consumed by his need for her while she was completely in control. "Tell me what you thought about."

His voice was shaky and his words flowed rapidly as he responded, hoping nothing would stop or slow her again. "I thought about how completely fucking hot you were. Your perfect ass, those breasts, how you were almost impossibly tight …I thought about how you moaned in my ear and scratched the hell out of me when you came…oh fuck….and how completely you surrendered to the moment like there was nothing else in the world."

She smiled seductively at him, pleased at his admission and honesty and started the pace that she knew would bring him the release he so thoroughly deserved. He let go of one hip now that she was willingly moving without any help from him and touched her clit softly, knowing she was probably dangerously close to over stimulated. She was moaning softly, occasionally whispering his name, which she knew made him crazy.

She was very close and looked down at him, grazing her fingernails along his chest and whispered, "Do you have any idea how many times I fantasized about you? How often I thought of you while I squirmed against my vibrator, or thought of your tongue while I got myself off in the tub. And that one time, when you had me so completely turned on that I got myself off right there in my office…"

With that, they both exploded, almost perfectly simultaneous orgasms. She rode him hard as he felt every synapse in his brain firing, every nerve short circuiting in response to his climax. She collapsed on top of him as he held her as closely as possible, "Holy hell Cuddy!" he said, as soon as he was able, "were you serious or just trying to get me off?"

"I was completely serious; I fantasized about you all of the time."

He laughed, "I meant, did you get yourself off in your own office, actually thinking about me, the bane of your existence?"

"I'm not saying anything else"

"Oh come on, I need to know!"

She laughed, running her hands up and down his sides, "Well, now I've given you something else to fantasize about, so does it matter if it's real?"

"Yes!" he said, rolling her over and partially laying over her. "Come on. Tell me!"

"I think I'm actually winning one of our silly little games, why should I disclose any more when I have you just where I want you."

"I have you half way to your all-time high, and I have several hours left. I think I'm winning that game."

"Sure _that_ game, but I'm winning the other game…and I kinda like it. Let's be honest, you usually win these types of games."

He smiled, "I like winning. I also like food!" he got out of bed as quickly as he could. She liked watching him limping around, naked after sex, so exposed and vulnerable and so incredibly sexy. He grabbed the menus and tossed them on the bed. "Pick something…something tasty! I have to pee!" She tilted her head to watch his ass as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**_Thanks so much for the reviews! This is all new to me, and its been so much fun so far._

**Disclaimer-**_I don't own any of the characters of House, MD. This fic contains sexual content, so if that's not your thing, you'll probably hate the story! Don't like…don't read._

When he returned she was sitting on the edge of the bed and was hanging up her phone. She stretched yawning, "Twenty minutes it'll be here."

She grabbed his discarded shirt and flung it around her shoulders before walking over toward the bathroom. Placing a hand on his chest, she reached up to peck his cheek as she moved past him. "No one else is here take that stupid shirt off. I demand that you parade around naked for me for the remainder of the weekend," he shouted from the bed toward the bathroom, as he grabbed a paper and quickly scrawled a message on it, hiding it beneath his jeans on the floor near the door, and readying the things he needed to try to take some control back in this situation.

When she came out from the bathroom the lights flicked out entirely and the bathroom door slammed shut. "House…what are you doing? The food's gonna be here soon," she said with a mix of concern, annoyance and excitement.

"We have plenty of time," he said, his voice raspy with desire as he snuck up behind her.

"I know there is no way you are ready yet, let's enjoy dinner and we can continue these games later."

"It's not always about me Cuddy," he said sliding his hands to surround her outer thighs, moving them very deliberately up her hips, and pulling the shirt back off of her, "I mean, yea, _usually_ it should be about me, but once in a while…"

She leaned back against him, giggling, placing her head on his chest and turning to the side so her cheek was against his skin, "you constantly offend my inner feminist and yet I can't stop loving you anyway."

"Actually I was just speaking to your inner feminist a few minutes ago if you remember, she seemed to like me at the time!"

"You are such an ass!" she laughed. She tried to turn around to face him but he held her in place. She felt him pull her arms tightly behind her back and before her brain could register the source of the cool metal against her wrists she heard a telling click. "Take them off NOW House!" she demanded, testing the strength of the handcuffs. "I do not want to do this!"

"Oh, dear, I knew we should have covered this at a board meeting, we forgot to establish a safe word, so I can't tell if you are serious or just really getting into it," he said, the tone in his voice playful, but unyielding.

"Sweet sauce"

"Yes, Sugar Lips?"

"That's the goddamn safe word House! You established that one years ago," she said, trying not to let the extent of her concern show in her voice.

"Ummm…no…those things expire, we were supposed to come up with a new one. I figured you knew that! I guess you'll just have to trust me. I'd suggest surrendering…I intend to win this one."

He held her tightly with one arm around her abdomen, the other sliding against her feather-soft skin.

"I'm serious!"

"Me too. You know I'll make sure you're OK," he whispered, letting a kind, loving tone into his voice. He kissed the side of her forehead, and with that, the gentleness was gone.

He pulled her unceremoniously over to the bed, and she heard another click as a second set of handcuffs connected hers to the headboard. "House, the food will be here soon."

"I know, I'm getting my pants on."

"Yes, of course, I was worried about your modesty," she said sarcastically.

He took the scarf from her coat and tied it around her head, covering her eyes, "no peaking" he said gruffly.

She could hear the sound of him flicking on the light and moving around the room. She felt the movement and warmth of the air as he came close to her. He sat on the bed in front of her and picked up her foot, placing it in his lap as he massaged her calves.

"House, I'm not amused! Seriously, if you want to do this kinda stuff we need to agree in advance, we need to set some ground rules."

"Cuddy, ground rules go against everything I'm trying to do here. I'm not going to let you micromanage being out of control."

"I don't like this, at all. I'm not some hooker."

"I wouldn't take the time or effort to do this for a hooker," he laughed. "I am completely certain, _you_ are not a hooker, _you_ are mine."

His hands massaged her legs in a way that was both erotic and relaxing. She loved the attention, but worried increasingly about the delivery coming to their room shortly. "House, please, this doesn't do anything for me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He opened her legs, moving himself further between to keep them open. "House…" she said attempting to sound stern, but her voice was shaky and her voice raspy.

"I don't like being lied to…and I believe you are lying to me."

"I'm not…" she began to say, as his fingers ran up each of her legs simultaneously. When he came to the top of her legs, he felt her shiver. All of his fingers met at her heat, and started stroking gently, carefully easing his way closer until she opened to him. "You are soaked Cuddy." He said, trying to mask his excitement, "and upon further examination, quite swollen, in fact, I'm seeing several signs of arousal. You were a doctor once, weren't you? Remember studying this?"

"Yessss," she breathed out, nearly hissing. "Please I want…" at that there was a loud crack on the door.

"Foods here!" he chimed.

"House!" she said in a loud whisper, "Cover me up, I swear to god, you better fucking cover me up, I am NOT joking…I'm really not joking…"

He leaned down, kissing her lips gently, "Hold still, try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Please!" she said, sounding like she was either going to cry, or manage to throttle the life out of him in a very literal sense.

She listened as the door opened and the man delivering the food quoted the price, and she heard silence for a moment until the man's voice said enthusiastically, "Oh my god, that is so fucking hot man! Woah!"

Cuddy felt her face flush with horror. House dismissed the delivery man, the door was soon shut and locked carefully, and she heard him trudging through the room, setting the bags down on the corner of the bed. "Unforgivable House."

"I told you earlier I should be more willing to let other people get a good look at you, I was trying to put my words into practice. Besides you won't ever see him again."

"You don't know that, what if he comes into the hospital?"

"He wouldn't recognize you, the lab coat would be covering up all of the good parts."

He sat in front of her, pulling off the makeshift blindfold. She looked very near tears as he opened a container and speared some salad with a fork. "I'm guessing this one is for you," he said, sneering at the contents with distaste.

He held the fork out but she turned away. She seemed to be growing angrier and sadder by the moment. He made the mistake of looking her in the eyes and he felt his heart sink, "Cuddy, I'm way too much of a jealous bastard to let anyone see you like this."

She looked at him questioningly as he held out a piece of paper with large words scrawled in his handwriting. The paper said, "40 bucks added to your tip if you read this loudly: 'Oh my god, that's so fucking hot man! Woah!'"

"That guy never got in this room, he never got through the door. So wipe that look off of your face. I was just screwing with you."

"You are such bastard!" she said, still appearing mad for a minute until her face relaxed. "I should kill you anyway," She started to laugh in spite of herself. He guessed it was a laugh filled with relief as her tension abated. "There is no way you are beating that record now. I'm not letting you anywhere near me. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

He smiled at her, "Oh please! Don't lie, you are so completely turned on right now…and nothing bad happened, so drop the phony anger."

Although his words were harsh, his expression was soft and flirtatious. He put the food on the table next to the bed and moved closer. He started kissing her passionately, demonstrating his desire and depth of feeling for her, and she was soon yielding. His hands moved from her hips, down toward her core again as his fingers parted her to enjoy her warm wetness. First one finger, then quickly two, the other hand alternating between pressing and rolling her clit. He added a third finger and then almost effortlessly found her g-spot, drawing an approving moan from deep within her. He prided himself on knowing her body and had a firm resolve to study it as endlessly as she would allow. Her back started arching, as she struggled against her restraints. "Please House, please…"

"Tell me what you want"

"You know what I want," she panted feeling her abdomen begin to flex and her breath quicken.

"I want you to say it," he said, looking piercingly into her eyes, the depths of his attraction for her, strikingly obvious.

"Please, oh god!" she practically screamed as she came, "Fuck me, please just fuck me!"

He continued the movement of his fingers, wiggling them against her pulsing, and holding his other fingers still with steady pressure against her clit as she calmed.

"You need to be more assertive, and say what you want…you dilly dallied around and now it's too late," he said sweetly, kissing her lips and face, settling his forehead against her neck so he could feel her pulse.

She sighed, and seemed to give up on him freeing her for the time being. He looked her over, pleased that he got her to cross yet another barrier on his 'list of things to get Cuddy to try'.

He nuzzled against her face in a rare moment of sweetness. "I wouldn't hurt you Cuddy, not like that…I really wouldn't."

"Somehow I think I know that," she replied, smiling softly while enjoying the calm that comes after such incredible tension and overwhelming release.

"If we're ever doing anything like that, and you really want me to stop…just use my first name. That would sound so bizarre I'd probably stop out of confusion anyway!" he smiled again, kissing her softly as he reached behind her and unlocked the handcuffs.

He brought her hands to him, rubbing the lines that had formed on her wrists. These tender gentle moments were infrequent, but always genuine, and often made her realize how deeply and fully she loved him..

Then he stood and walked over to get their drinks and remaining containers, spread them out as she watched him. He suddenly adopted a super-hero stance, hands proudly on his hips and announced, "Four down, only one more to go to tie the all-time orgasm record! And with any luck, our hero will add a few extra's on to ensure that no new upstarts will ever try to the dethrone me! Let it be known, there is both careful attention paid to the number, and quality! Wait…ooo…I have an idea, next weekend, we'll go for the longest climax…I'll prepare myself, any idea the length of your longest climax? Don't you usually keep a stopwatch handy?"

"Woah…ummm…slow down there Super Studman," she laughed.

They ate together, enjoying the strangeness of being with each other so far outside their normal circumstance. She noticed him staring at her breasts, "You've seen these before House, I don't think anything's changed," she said, smirking.

"Well, I have seen them, but I feel I need to study them doing different things. Like…I don't really normally get to see them when you eat. I've never seen them while you do yoga, or run a board meeting, or discipline employees, clean the tub…so many possibilities."

"Well, you go ahead and make that list, and best of luck convincing me to help you cross any items off it," she smiled teasingly.

He smirked his most mischievous grin and she couldn't help but comment, "You are just so unbelievably sexy, god. Exactly how did I resist the urge to ravish you all those years!"

She often commented on his brilliance, keen observation, talents…essentially his mind, but her telling him _that_ filled him with a feeling of happiness he was completely unfamiliar with. He smiled and dropped his head, almost looking shy.

"So, Wilson's record will be tied momentarily!"

"That's so weird to even suggest. I can't really picture him like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do love Wilson, but…I dunno…I think he's…."

"Ugly?" House offered, "Boring…irritating…poorly endowed…pick any one Cuddy…"

"No," she laughed, "I just think he's probably too nice. Too…"

"If you wanted someone not nice you were smart to choose me," he almost sighed.

She laughed again, "Wilson's more like a brother, and you know how that is."

"Oh yea, it was always so awkward when I'd have sex with him since it's like putting the Eiffel tower next to a popsicle stick, he gets all insecure…and face it, who wouldn't be!"

She laughed again, "I promise, really, I never had sex with Wilson, so just in case there is any lingering doubt rolling around in that head of yours, put it to rest."

"So really then, who's Mr. Five?"

"I'm not the kind of girl to climax and tell," she joked.

He laughed aloud momentarily and then appeared serious, "Is…is it Lucas?"

She burst out laughing, "You don't really mean that do you?"

"That bad?" he asked, obviously overjoyed.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I guess it's not nice to bad mouth someone who was, overall, a pretty nice guy. Particularly someone that you dump completely unexpectedly and without warning to go to the man you've been telling him all along was nothing to worry about…but…YEA that bad!"

"He was worried about me?"

"Yes," she sighed, "he knew I had…feelings for you."

"I guess I won that game too," House said, trying to lighten the mood. "Give me a ballpark figure, what was his personal best?"

"I'm with you now, I'm not going to bad mouth the guy."

"Come on Cuddy, I won't tell…best performance."

"I'll tell you what, I'm not getting into specifics, but I can tell you that…round two wasn't in his repertoire…and no session, including everything, ever lasted as long as a sitcom..."

"That's unfathomable! Any man who has a chance at you should bring his A-game every time Cuddy! Every time."

He stood to open a bottle of wine. "Wow, nice choice, I'm actually impressed!" she said with legitimate surprise.

"Well, I can't just be the second best lay you've ever had. To keep a woman like you, I have to diversify my efforts."

She smiled, enjoying the underlying jealousy more than she'd like to admit. She opened her bottle of water, took a big swig, and handed it to him, "Better hydrate stud, four down-two to go. I mean why bother tying a record when you can break it. The more you talk the higher my expectations!"

She cast him her most flirtatious and adoring look. The one that made him want to give her everything she ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**_Thanks so much to everyone reading and commenting._

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own any of the characters of House, MD._

**(Rev 03/17/12)**

* * *

><p>Cuddy rested snugly against him, her leg bent at the knee and slung over his mid-section. She enjoyed moments like this far more than she'd ever be able to admit to him. Whenever contemplating the possibility of a relationship with him in years before, she always imagined that apart from the moments of intense and mind-blowing sex, he'd be much more distant, eschewing the need for physical contact. It wasn't that he was necessarily cold or distant the first time they had been together so many years before, but the entire night was over so quickly. A flood of intense sensation, the culmination of flirtation and everything that was the two of them, and then suddenly, there was nothing. So much had happened since then, still every bit as much an arrogant ass as he was in his younger days, but now a much more jaded human being. He'd lived through so much pain, both physical and emotional, and became a master of repeatedly stifling his own feelings, seemingly to protect himself. Despite the sense of victory he flaunted when being proven right, it occurred to her that sadly the proof of these theories almost always highlighted the very worst of human behavior and served only to feed his negativity.<p>

She was pleasantly surprised that when she did actually fall sleep next to him, they typically remained in close and comfortable contact long after sex. He would often stroke her back or arm, or place a hand at the back of her head, holding her close to his chest. She loved trailing her fingertips from his chest and down his side, watching the subtle twitch of his muscles as they felt the barely tickling touch. Even though he tried, and admittedly so did she, to maintain a cool exterior, it was often in unguarded or unconscious moments when his actions spoke volumes his words never dared. The first day they reunited she returned to bed after tiptoeing off to the bathroom, slid back under the sheets and shifted up against him to avoid waking him from his much needed sleep. She looped a leg over his, and wrapped her arm around his torso, her hand gliding along his stomach and the bottom of his ribcage on the way, until wrapping around his far side. Just as she sunk down into the bed and onto him, he breathed the most contented sigh she had ever heard. The more interesting part was that he made the same contented sigh whenever she'd slip into bed with him if he were asleep, or even occasionally in the haze of near-sleep. She always knew House _wanted_ her, he had always seemed to make that abundantly clear, at least in the physical sense. Even when he professed to hate her he still _wanted_ her, but now, he actually…_liked_ her.

She pondered these things, quite contentedly listening to the sounds of his breath and his heartbeat. As she traced his body with her fingertips and her eyes, she thought of his marks and scars and fathomed the story his body told. Just then, romantic notions were pushed to the wayside as the playful and devious side of her remembered the handcuffs that were still somewhere in the room and the opportunity she had with him napping peacefully next to her. She smirked as she remembered exactly how fun this whole thing between them could be at times. She lifted her head from his chest just high enough to look around, hoping the TV would flicker sufficient light to cast a glint on the metal of the handcuffs. Her eyes finally caught a glimmer of something on the edge of the bedside table just beyond him.

She was prepared for revenge, excited by the prospect of him waking with at least one hand shackled to the bed, so she could turn the tables on him. Her knee moved carefully down onto the bed in between his legs as she pressed herself up on her hands, one on either side of him. She balanced carefully, lifting one hand to reach for the object on the table. Suddenly she let out a small surprised yelp as his teeth surrounded one unguarded nipple. With her nipple still held firmly between his teeth he spoke, "That's my watch. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

He pulled her down onto him as she felt him twitch beneath her. "Damnit, House, you scared me!"

"You probably forgot I'm a genius, didn't you? I know the way your sneaky little administrative mind works. There's not a chance in hell I'm going to give you the opportunity to have me defenselessly manacled."

"Oh, so you knew I was going to cuff you to the bed so I could protect myself from you? Foil your attempts to capture the crown?"

"Oh please, you know you are actually twice the nympho I am! You also know that with this game, when I win, you win. You've definitely sounded like you've enjoyed us 'winning' so far!"

She wriggled against him arching a brow victoriously as he closed his eyes and a small grunt of desire left his lips. She spoke firmly, "You can't always have all of the control!"

"Neither can you! You need to try to share a little, relationships are 50-50, and you've had most of the control for years!"

"Of course I did," she responded sarcastically, "refresh my memory, was that when you were going behind my back indulging yourself in whatever procedures I denied, or when you were damaging hospital property, or perhaps when you were publicly humiliating me by spreading rumors about me being a man?"

She moved only slightly, brushing herself against him in the most tantalizing way. His voice was deep and hoarse as he answered, "I was trying to ward off potential suitors in the hopes they weren't interested in a pre-operative transsexual. If they really cared they'd accept you exactly as you were! Had to place at least a few strategic landmines to keep those horny surgeons away from your door at 3am. The rest was just business, you can't bring that into it."

She kissed along his collarbone, and followed down his torso, barely brushing her lips against his skin. "You were the only one ever at my door at 3am. Everyone else figured out how to use the phone."

Her mouth was now hovering above his arousal, the heat from her body and soon from her breath feeling maddeningly intense against him. "Oh really!" he started, his voice powerful until he felt her just barely take him into her mouth, stroking with the softest of touches, and his voice nearly squeaked, "I…uhhh…"

Her body shook with a chuckle ever so slightly, always pleased with the rare moments she was able to have him so vulnerable. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensations, momentarily ignoring the argument at hand. He forced himself to speak, "You just _have_ to be the best at everything you do, don't you? Granted, at this exact moment I'm completely thrilled that you are both a perfectionist, and almost as competitive as I am." He reached down and touched her face to bring her up until her body was stretched over his and he nipped at her ear. She grabbed his hands from her waist and pinned them next to his head.

"You are right, I do have to be the best, which is why _I_ am actually the one who holds the record," she stated proudly.

He looked at her stunned with disbelief, "I don't think so…no one gets themselves off that many times in one night. It doesn't make any sense."

"Sex toy shipment came in and I wanted to try out all of my new acquisitions. With the right tools, and the inside scoop on exactly what I like, it didn't even really take that long. A bottle of wine a good book and a couple hours of…umm…how should I say it… me time!"

"You're lying!" he said emphatically, but she could still tell he was mulling over the idea in his head.

She looked victorious, pleased that she was able to cast a pall of doubt just thick enough to keep him wondering. She gazed innocently down from above him and realized he had a look of pleased amusement as he ogled her breasts, which hovered perfectly above his face. "Torment me no more woman! Again you flaunt your control over me."

He was smirking as he easily lifted his arms to push her off and to the side. "At work you may very well be the boss of me," he all but whispered, "but I'm bigger than you, and I'm stronger than you," he flattened her out against the bed as he covered her smaller body trying to retake control as he continued, "and I'm more driven, so I will always want you so much more than you could ever want me."

"That…is not true," she said, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her. She gasped audibly, the type of sound that would make any man proud to receive, "I've wanted you for so long."

"You wouldn't even fuck me when you thought I was dying," he said, trying to steady his voice as he started moving. They each maintained perfect rhythm as the followed the waves of their bodies with control, each trying to not get lost in the moment and unwilling to give up the argument just yet.

"Which time? I've thought you were dying several times," she traced his jaw with her nose and let out a pleased purr, satisfied with enjoying the leisurely pace of their love making. "Perhaps one of the times you were admitted, I should have hopped up on you right there in your hospital bed? Doesn't really matter if you are conscious, does it?"

"I've heard of the healing power of touch and that loving support aids recovery, if you truly cared about me all of these years, you would have used your innate talents," he said as he palmed her breast and roughly pinched the nipple, "to help me heal and grow strong."

She angled herself up crossing her ankles higher on his torso to grant him deeper access as she couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"I must have done something right, you seem to feel good now."

He chuckled though his breath now hitched slightly from growing need and exertion. "You had me right there, in your lair in the middle of the night, when you thought I was dying, and you still couldn't take me to bed with you. You remember, brain cancer, poor lonely vulnerable me…"

"There was a time in my life when I used to maintain better professional boundaries, which you've spent years successfully whittling away. Besides I had a guy over that night, I couldn't just kick him out because you showed up."

House stopped moving entirely. She tried to keep the pace on her own until his lack of response interfered too much and she looked at him for an explanation. He had a look of distress on his face that she had very rarely seen. He reached down to hold her hips still as he just stared.

She stammered slightly, as she reached up to hold his face, pulling his forehead against hers, "I was kidding…we were bantering…sorry, I didn't mean to break the mood."

She was shocked as his look turned very serious. She waited for some acerbic response, a snarky comment about her reputation, or something to rebuild his bravado and mask the dent in his masculinity, or somehow degrade her again until he said, "You are all mine now," his voice wasn't cold or demanding, but merely listing known fact.

She nodded her head, kissing him reassuringly. This look, this response, shook her to the core. This was so different from the man she knew so well. He was so exposed, here, his need laid bare. "And this…" she ran her hands across his back and tightened her legs, "is all mine. I do love you, I don't think you really believe it, I don't know if you ever will, and I have no idea what I could ever do to convince you."

A spark ignited behind his eyes as he sat up, pulled her ankles over his shoulders, a firm grip on her hips and claimed her fully for his own. Their relaxed pace was gone and they fucked there, raw and pure and completely unadulterated. No barriers, not any overt tenderness, two people staking claim on each other in the most primal of ways. As she started her fifth climax she didn't slow or become at all inhibited. Her voice was loud and full of need and her insides pulled him in, clenching so firmly the pleasure almost hurt. His orgasm pulled him with complete force into her in every way and it wasn't until he was done that he realized he was far more vigorous than he ever would have consciously been, but as he looked down at the bliss on her face, he felt his heart pour into her with the same vigor that the rest of his physical self had seconds before.

He collapsed on top of her, worming his arms underneath her to hold her body to him. Her legs were still wrapped around him, one hand against his neck and one splayed across his back as she still writhed subtly against him. When the sensations became too much for him, he finally pressed his pelvis down with enough pressure to still her movements. "It wasn't you, was it?" he said softly, still barely able to speak.

"What?"

"You don't really hold the record, do you? I mean, in a way, that's kinda hot, to think of you repeatedly getting yourself off to a mechanical pseudo-me. Definitely less threatening than another guy, but seems kinda like overkill, doesn't it? I mean, I know how deep your wanton desires run…so I guess it's not unfathomable…"

She slapped his back, "no, it's not me you idiot. I'm still not telling."

He rolled slightly to the side, still mostly on top of her, but allowing a lot of his weight to shift onto the mattress. His head shot up suddenly, "Oh my god, I've been completely thinking the wrong way about this…it's 13!"

She pulled his head back down onto her shoulder, "it's NOT 13!"

His eyes closed as he started to relax. She whispered, "I figured you'd know she's not my type, I like my women a bit curvier."

His eyes shot open and he started to lift his head, although he was stopped abruptly as she again pushed his head back down onto her. "You know," she said briefly pressing her lips to his forehead, "for a genius that loves to use sarcasm, you definitely have trouble detecting it from other people."

He sighed, exhaustion creeping in and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**_Hey everyone, it's been so much fun writing this. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. This is the last chapter of this one._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own House or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>"House, wake up…it's 7:30!"<p>

"Cuddy, you go right ahead and head in, I'll be at work around…whenever I get there…wait, we're off today," he said confused, lifting his head and looking around the room.

"I know, I meant, that you tied the record, but you didn't break it. I'm so sorry you missed your chance."

He flopped back down onto the bed, closing his eyes, "You breaking up with me or leaving the country or something?"

She laughed, "No, that's not on the agenda for today."

"Ok," he said, rolling over and pulling a pillow to his torso.

"Wait, shouldn't you be upset or angry or…something…you didn't break the record! You lost!"

"Oh please, yea, I'll start to cry momentarily. Although I may begin to feel better when the realization hits that I get to try again tonight, and with any luck on many, many more nights to come. Oh pooooor me. 'Cause you know how much I hate having sex with you. Oh the sacrifices I have to make to try and sate your undying lust for man flesh," he added sarcastically.

He waited for a witty retort that never came. He opened his eyes suspiciously to see what she was doing, "Ok, wait, why are you pouting?"

"Because I was trying to screw with you and you aren't even slightly annoyed. I thought you'd at least be disappointed that you lost."

"Come on, seriously? Yes, please punish me by forcing me into more sex…perhaps you should start using that at the hospital, I'm sure you'd see much better behavior from me. Plus…I know you are lying. It's not that late, it's probably 4am, at the very latest. I have at least 2 hours yet. I told you I can always tell when you're lying."

"I'm definitely not even in the mood anymore."

"You aren't in the mood because you tried to screw with me and I wasn't upset? Cuddy…that's…that's just plain weird! You are forgetting the important parts of this game. My goal here is two-fold. First, become world champion. This is a very important goal, but equally important, is discovering whose record I'm going to be shattering into millions of tiny pieces. I like mysteries, I love them…but…the part I like about mysteries is the solving part."

"So what do you propose?" she inquired.

"I feel I should get 20 questions. For each question you answer, I'll do something nice for you."

"Like babysitting, or clini…" she started until he interrupted.

"Don't say it…babysitting or clinic hours? Really? Perish the thought! I'm talking about nice things to you, for you, OK mostly to you. If I catch you lying, I get to make the rules for how we deal with interpersonal relations at the hospital. I feel you've been rather rigid about your definition of 'hospital appropriate' behavior. "

"House, you know I can't trust you enough to give you any leeway at the hospital," Cuddy said.

"I'd never do anything that would cause you to lose your job. I'd hope you know better than that."

"Ok…fine let's do this," she said, "I'll play. All questions are yes or no, that's all I'm required to give you."

"Excellent," he replied deviously.

He stood and paced like a lawyer questioning a star witness, "Question 1: on the night in question, were you alone?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Dr. Cuddy, please, answer 'yes' or 'no' only, we don't need your embellishments."

She smirked at him, "Fine, 'No.' Now go run me a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yes, you said you'd do nice things for me…I want you to run me a bath."

"I get to pick what I do for you! I'm going to run out of time to break the record."

"No you won't, well keep playing while I'm in the tub, and I get to pick what you do to pay for my honesty."

He rolled his eyes, "don't you think there are so many better things I could be doing with my hands than running water."

She smiled at him patiently. He knew there was no point arguing, so he stood, limped his way into the bathroom, and began to run the water.

"Question 2:" he continued, guiding her to the over-sized bathtub and holding her hand as she stepped in, "was the person in question undoubtedly male?"

"Undoubtedly? Umm, sure…I'm sorry, 'Yes', yes he was male."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy. Question 3:"

"No…you have to do something else for me," Cuddy said assuredly.

"I think the bath should count for several questions."

"Nope, no it doesn't," she stated unwaveringly.

"Fine, what else do you want?" House answered, his annoyance showing.

"Get my bath gel and razor for me from the counter over there," she commanded.

He huffed disapprovingly and went to the counter, "Fine, now question 3. Was there an exchange of money surrounding this unholy event?"

"You are asking me if I hired a male prostitute? You aren't seriously asking me that!"

"Actually I was thinking of donors, but, since my question was worded as brilliantly as it was, any of the above would apply. I didn't ask which direction the money was flowing, so I feel that covers prostitutes and donors…in one scenario you get screwed, in the other you do the screwing, but it all falls under the exchange of money," he smirked proudly.

She scowled at him, "I have never…ever…in my life had to pay for sex!"

"You only answered part of the question. So, it was a donor?"

"No, there was no money exchanged, you ass! Now shave my damn legs!"

"Noooo! Cuddy that takes too long, and if I nick you I'll never hear the end of it. I can't even shave my own face much less your legs!"

She held one long leg out of the tub teasingly, "I tell you want, I'll give you two questions per leg."

He pouted a bit before acquiescing. "Fine. You know, I thought you dumped Lucas for me because you wanted a real man, and yet, here you are, consistently trying to do things to 'girlify' me!"

"No, I dumped Lucas for you because I was in love with you for some insanely maddening reason that I will probably never comprehend. I don't think anyone, least of all me, would ever accuse you of being anything less than a real man." She leaned up and started stroking up his thigh and watching him try to ignore the oncoming arousal.

"Well played…fine!" He held out a hand for her to place her ankle in. He shaved her long legs with a great level of concentration, brows furrowed.

She giggled at him, "Would it help if I got your balls?"

He turned toward her face, "I'm pretty sure you already have them."

She scoffed softly, "I meant your thinking balls, from your office?"

"I'll manage on my own, thank you. I'm just trying not to screw up here."

He finished both legs, getting all of the work done without pause so he could ask the next 3 questions without any interruptions from her. "Smooth and lovely!" he said, sounding sweeter than he wanted to while enjoying the sensation of rubbing his hands up and down her legs to checked for spots he missed. "Now, back to the questions. Question 4: It wasn't Wilson right, I mean, you made it pretty damn clear it wasn't Lucas, but, just verify for me that it definitely wasn't Wilson."

"It's amazing how you sometimes demonstrate to me exactly what a gigantic idiot you are! Besides, I thought you said you could always tell when I was lying?" she asked.

"I can, I'm just verifying, beyond doubt. Besides, you don't get to ask questions, I do, and if you are going to ask questions it will have to be after I smash the record, and trust me, it will be so much more fun than shaving legs. Answer the damn question Cuddy!"

"No! It was not Wilson, or Lucas. I never slept with Wilson, as I've already told you, and Lucas was a completely lost cause. Hear what I'm telling you now, because I'll never answer that question again! Got it?"

"Understood!" he said eyes wide with shock at the fervor behind her answer. "Question 5 then, was this record established within the last month?"

"No! Sorry, House!"

"Damn. I was hoping perhaps I just lost count that one night last week."

"Well, if you are looking at that particular series of sessions, there were definitely a few 2-day records set. But, right now we were talking about one night. Last week you didn't make the time cutoff!" she said holding his cheek conciliatorily.

"It's fine," he answered gruffly trying to hide the disappointment he felt.

"Question 6," he sighed, "was the man aided by technology?"

"Nope!" she answered.

He looked at her admonishingly until she corrected, "Oh, I'm sorry, I embellished again…'no' is my final answer."

"What does that have to do with figuring out who it was anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask so I knew for certain that he really earned all five," he replied.

He sat down next to the tub to run his hands up her legs, deep under the warm water, so he could tease her a bit, hoping that she'd be distracted from the game enough to just tell him the answer and let them move on to the real fun. When she clearly wasn't distracted enough to offer up the information he continued, "It's not one of the morons you went out with since I've been working at the hospital is it?"

"You've never left me alone with any of them for a full night House! No man has been given enough time!" she teased, "But no, it wasn't any of the 'morons' I've dated since you came to work for me."

He smiled at her response. "Please tell me it isn't one of the idiots on my team!"

"No, none of the members of your team, however, that was 2 questions you owe me for…I was going to have you wash my hair," she said, listening as he whined loudly, "quit whining, you are so much worse than Rachel! But I want you to help me get dried off and get back to bed."

His eyes widened with anticipation…"Yes madam! I'd be honored to help!"

He wrapped a towel around her and escorted her back into the bedroom, stood her in front of the bed, and started drying her, taking his time to enjoy each part of her, admiring it visually and lingering in some areas more than others, although completely avoiding the growing heat between her legs. He pulled her forward and started lavishing attention on her breasts. "I think you're entitled to another question at this point…" she said throatily.

"This is…question…umm what question am I up to?"

"Eight," she answered, "I think it's eight"

"Umm…was it while you are at the hospital but before I started working there?" he asked, backing just far enough away from her breasts to speak before returning.

"No," she answered in more of a moan than an answer.

He pulled her onto his lap to get full access to her neck as she moaned loudly, "OK, question 9…"

"Umm...what to ask…so did this happen since you've lived in Jersey?"

"No," she moaned again as he worked his way down her sides to her hips, kissing along her hipbones and lower stomach.

"You know, this could start getting a lot more fun if you'd just tell me, and I wouldn't have to be distracted by all of this thinking anymore."

"True," she responded, "Question 10…"

He sighed, shrugging and continuing his worship of her body. "OK. Umm, during your residency? Was it then? I didn't even meet any of those idiots did I?"

"Once again that's two questions…10 and 11," she shuddered, clearly getting lost in his attentions. "And no, the infamous night didn't occur during my residency, and no, you didn't meet any of the idiots I went out with while I did my residency, at least not to the best of my knowledge."

He kissed along her thighs, pleased that he was gaining some control over the situation and slowly getting closer to where he knew she really wanted him. He was surprised when she lifted his face from her and she said, "Lie down."

"Why? I still have nine questions!"

"You said you'd do nice things for me, I want you to lie down, that's the nice thing I want you to do."

He eyed her suspiciously, as he started to think of his next question. "Take off your pants and boxers before you lay down too," she demanded coolly, now more in control since her senses were no longer being assaulted by his attentions.

"Question 12?" she asked sliding seductively up the bed next to him.

"You are trying to make it harder for me to think," he accused.

She nodded in assent. He got the look on his face that he usually got when solved a puzzle, "OK, it was that creepy old guy in Med school, Dr…ah hell, Finley, I know it was him, you'd be just his type. He went after all of the hot smart girls and was always trying to be the one they'd remember forever, lecherous old bastard…did he try to get in your pants?"

"That was two questions again House, you need to think this stuff through" she said as she worked her hands down his chest in and exceptionally erotic way. "It was not Finley, but yes, he did try to get in my pants."

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked accusatorily.

"No. But that was another question. You are off your game. We're up to question 15."

Her finger tips danced down toward his growing erection, but avoided direct contact. "Let me think!" he demanded.

"Oh...sorry, did you want me to stop?" she asked as she wrapped her fingers around him at his base, unmoving.

"Umm…no, no, don't stop. I can handle your distractions, so do your worst! Question 15, was it when you were in Med School?"

"No… What's question 16?"

"Was it when you were an undergrad?" he choked out, trying desperately to sound in control.

"Yes…17!"

"Seriously? Did I know him?" he asked, just as she started applying greater pressure slowly, stroking him sensually and causing him to bang his head back against the mattress.

"Yes. Question 18, House"

"Did I hate him?"

"Well, I'd say you liked him better than you liked most people, but, it was always hard to tell with you, you were an asshole to everyone! Question 19…"

She continued stroking him, wrapping her lips around him, applying just enough pressure to scatter his brain. "Uhh, god, do you have any idea how good that feels?"

She paused momentarily, "Well, my personal experience is a bit different, but I think I get the picture. One more question."

"That doesn't count," he started angrily until she took him further into her mouth, "OK, nevermind… ummm…it had to have been that moron you were going out with at the beginning of the year, I'm out of options."

"Nope, it wasn't him. I won this one House you'll never know!"

She moved up his body and skillfully pressed herself down on him as the both moaned deeply. "Don't care," he answered as they started their rhythm again.

The prior teasing and games had them each so worked up they were almost immediately at a frenzied pace. He sat up so he could reach her neck, her nipples, he was everywhere. She loved the moments when he attacked her with passion. He moved one single finger to her clit and she fell almost immediately. She began her orgasm, her moans and utterances of approval, loud and emphatic. Her sounds and reactions, and the fact that she rode him hard and rough, meeting his thrusts with vigor, and he was soon groaning as well, finally pulling her down as tightly as possible to him, his fingers turning white with the strain of holding her to him.

He flopped back on the bed, completely spent. She thought he was asleep, until he lifted both of his arms above his head on the bed in a victory pose. "I may have lost the guessing game, but…I am now...drum roll please...Mr. Six! Take that Mr. Five, whoever the fuck you are. I am now the Cuddy's-all-time-one-night-most-orgasm record holder!" He pulled her close as she giggled, his face consumed by a pleased grin. "I hope you know that's going to be unbelievably hard to get printed on championship belt!"

She laughed, curling up along his side, "If anyone would get that printed on the belt, it would be you. She rubbed his stomach and sides sweetly, "Keep in mind though, I won the other game…I knew you'd never figure it out…I completely outsmarted you!"

He sighed, "Fine, yes, you're very smart."

"I'll take the secret with me to the grave, I guess it doesn't matter anyway, now that you bested him, you probably don't care anymore."

"Oh I still care, I want to know, but I'm not sure I'm willing to do what I'll need to do to buy that knowledge from you…mostly I want to throw it in his face, but then I'd have to track down some idiot you haven't seen in a decade or two so I can tell him he's been dethroned. Sounds like a lot work!"

She just smiled shyly. "Wait…what's that look, have you seen him recently?" he asked with suspicion.

She nodded, looking contrite.

"I can't believe this guy's still lingering around, I hope he knows your ass is mine now, and I'm not sharing!"

"I think he knows how possessive you are, you don't hide it well," she retorted.

"So he knows we're a thing?" he questioned.

"I'm sure. We haven't exactly been secretive," she responded.

"I can't believe this guy's around and you didn't tell me. Doesn't that seem a bit dishonest, to not tell me that this guy who used to be the best you ever had is still lingering around. Imagine if the roles were reversed! Were you still having sex with him the last few years?"

"Well, we have had sex a few times since school..."

House sat up, "Does he work in the fucking hospital Cuddy?"

She bit her lip, "yes…he does."

"Honestly, you have these high expectations for me and then you turn around and hide something like this, talk about a double standard. Now you need to tell me, so I can be sure he sees me stake my claim over you, and I'll have to make sure he knows he's been dethroned."

"Fine, but I seriously doubt he's going to be upset by it…because it's you, you...gigantic pompous ass."

"Well the, either you lied earlier you're lying now!"

"I didn't, and I'm not!" she argued.

"You said our first night, I got you off four times. I know you're an administrator, but let me explain. Four is not five. You said the event wasn't in the past few months. I don't remember having sex with you any other time in our lives. I'll admit to you that, at times, I have been pretty drunk and high, even unconscious, although I always figured my performances were a little less toe-curling at those times…so, at some point, you lied to me just to torment me!"

"No. I told you I got off four times our very first time. And that was accurate. But you didn't ask what my _single session_ all-time high was. You asked for the all-time high for _one night_. You and I had a second round back in school, about an hour after the first time. You got me off again then. So our first _session_, the total was 4, that first _night_, it was 5. So the idiot you vanquished…was you!"

She started laughing. He replied, wagging a finger at her, "Oh…you are truly evil! You did that just to torment me?"

"No" she answered sternly, "I did it because I knew you'd be consumed with the need to hold the record, and that you'd provide me with a night of mind-blowing sex…and, House…believe me, you did not disappoint."

He flashed a mischievous smile until becoming slightly sullen, "I was looking forward to throwing it in someone's face!"

"Try to look at it this way: you've pretty much always been the best I've ever had. You are the benchmark by which I have judged every other lover I've ever had."

"I _am_ pretty amazing aren't I? Really that means that in some way, I've been in bed with you all these years!"

"Yup!"

He grinned, obviously gloating as he pulled her close to him, "That's a hell of a lot of three ways Cuddy…I always knew you were a nympho. Tonight, we're going for the longest sustained climax. I'm calling the world record books for an official judge for tonight's activities...It's one thing to gloat to you and Wilson, but it would be even better to have the whole world know I'm the best you ever had!"


End file.
